vannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo
Milo (Imperus Gnaeus Milonius Vannellus Domitus, 27 May 1437 - 16 September 1512) was the founder of the Vannorian Empire and its first Emperor, ruling from its founding on 3 July 1475 to his death on 16 September 1512. He was the founder of the Milo-Vannellan dynasty, which ruled the Empire for nine generations. 'Early life' 'Upbringing' Milo was born Gnaeus Milonius Vannellus 'on 27 May 1437, at his father's military camp outside of Myropolis. His father, a wealthy equites general named Marcus Riccus, was from one of the five 'great houses' of antiquity, while his mother was the sister of the King at the time, Rex Pullus, and daughter of the previous king Rex Longinus. His father had recently occupied the city of Myropolis following a long siege at the outset of the Second Sotten War, and Milo's birth was one of great importance to the soliders; surprising, considering Milo was Riccus' second son. However, the death of his brother three days later at the Second Battle of Naero under the command of Milo's maternal cousin, Lucius Fortis. The first few months of Milo's life was spent moving from camp to camp as his mother joined Riccus' marches across Sottenica, most notibly east to Renici, where his father suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the Sotten general, Alexandros Fotios. This defeat led to a forced withdrawal back to Myropolis, where the family remained until the end of the war. A few months following Riccus' return to Myropolis, the city's defence was further strengthened by the arrival of Junus Parva and the [[Legio Potensa|Legio VII ''Potensa]]. The next few months were spent in preparation for a Sotten counter-attack that did not come until the next year, by which point Rex Pullus had died and been succeeded by his oldest son, Rex Dythinius, only for his second son, Propitus, to quickly rise up in rebellion for the throne. The chaos surrounding this time was only worsened by the death of Milo's father, Riccus, in the Battle of Viridi, only a year following Milo's birth. His death left Milo, and his young twin siblings, Sextus and Milonia, in the care of Riccus' cousin, Jullus Philones, a high-ranking centurion in the Potensa. However, Milo's presence in Myropolis was cut short when peace was declared between Sottenica and Talleum, leaving Junus Parva to enter the civil war across the Myrrhus, though his entry was cut short swiftly with defeat at Sallus, causing his retreat north to the Ines. Parva, and Milo, remained in the Ines for some time, until the defeat of Parva's army and the capture of Parva by Hostus Veteris, a rebel general and uncle of Milo. This capture led to the defection of Parva and Philones, who both joined the rebel army with their own command. Milo's young childhood was centred mainly around the rapid and chaotic upheaval of order across the Kingdom, and by the age of seven most of his family, including uncles and cousins, had died or fought in Propitus' civil war. It was at this age that Milo entered the tutelage of his guardian, Philones, who was also educating Aulus Cornelius, a young boy whom Milo befriended; a friendship that would last until the former's death in 1504. It was noted by Philones at this time that Milo showed particular aptitude in academia, even when in military training. His skills lay in strategy, rather than fighting; much the opposite of his friend, Aulus. It was through his love of history that Milo gained his tactical knowledge, studying the military campaigns and strategies of generals like Talleo the Brute and Julius the Conqueror. Though Propitus' reign following his seizure of power was rife with political instability and war, Philones' position at Myropolis ensured an unchanging environment in Milo's formative years, and it was not until 1553, when Milo was 16, that he left the tutelage of Philones. '''Early Military Career At 16, as was custom for an equites, and as his friend Aulus had done the year before, Milo joined the army, receiving a posting in the [[Legio Salorica|Legio X Salorica]], one of the legions under Milo's cousin, Lucius Fortis, at the height of the war with Gudaria. Fortis had won victory after victory in the north, unlike some of the other generals fighting in the war, and Milo saw his position as a great honour.